The Million Shards
by Jonathan Jas
Summary: Alex, an average boy going through school... until someone pushes him off the roof. Now, he is in a mysterious place and must undergo a quest in a Minecraft world. T rating for some language and violence.
1. Prologue & Chapter One: Suicide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Minecraft. Mojang owns Minecraft. If I _did_ own Minecraft, it would have bagels. _Lots_ of bagels.

* * *

"There I was, just another day at school. But too bad it wasn't a normal day. Alex hit rock bottom, literally. He was so stupid to do that."

"I don't give a shit about his stupidity; I just need to know why he did what he did and what he looks like, we can't tell because his body's disfigured from the fall."

"He was Caucasian, had brown hair, roundish head, freckles, I don't know his eye color, normal height, and normal weight."

"Okay. Now, why'd he do it?"

"I don't even know how to say it. He just went on saying a bunch of shit that didn't make sense. I didn't really have any of that right in my head."

"Well, then get it in."

"I can't… I'm just kind of confused on something."

"What's that?"

"I know he's somewhere... but where?"

"… In a grave."

"No, I know he's still alive… somewhere"

"He's dead… are you high or something?"

"No… I'm not, but I still know he's out there."

"Okay, Jacob… just get on with why he did it."

"Well…"

* * *

"Oh my God," I slowly whispered to myself, "Someone killed me. I think it was Drake. Holy crap. And people yelled, 'Don't do it'? … They must've thought I was committing suicide. But wait, where am I now?" I slowly opened my eyes. "What the hell?" All I saw were some cows, pigs, trees, a little pond, and the night sky. "Is this heaven?"

"No."

"Whoa! Who said that?" I turned around, surprised. Someone was there; a girl in red robes. She had a slender body, a roundish head, green eyes, long, light brown hair, small bangs on her forehead, and freckles on her nose and cheeks. Um... I guess that I've got a good eye to see this in one micro second? Well, she did look like someone I had met before.

"Me," she said.

"Um," I confusingly murmured, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean that this is more of a hell than a heaven."

"Really, how so?"

"The monsters. Speaking of which, it's nighttime, get yourself inside or die."

"Okay…" I didn't really trust her, but I followed. I was kinda still wondering if people thought that I had committed suicide.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

She escorted me to a little wooden hut. "Not much," I said. She just kept going and opened the door. Inside was a bench with some tools on it, a furnace, a table with some wooden plates and bowls, and a trap door. She told me to go down the ladder below the trap door, so I did. She followed and soon we were in a small bunker. The small bunker looked like it was a 6 by 6 m room and it had stone walls with a doorway going into another room, a chest, and what looked like a... demon face with purple eyes. The eyes looked as if they stared into your soul; I shuddered.

She gave me a stone pickaxe with a wooden handle and said, "Start mining your room here," she pointed at a section of her wall that was a little chiseled. I just went over and started to mine a little hallway. After about 2 meters in I started mining my room.

I got finished with a 5 by 5 meter room that took me a few minutes. The girl saw that I was finished, so she started to push a bed in; I decided to help her and soon it was in place; she then gave me a chest. "I'm Kelly, by the way," she introduced.

"My name's Alex," I replied. I noticed an Irish accent... right then I had known that I did meet her before; well, at least briefly. She was my friend's friend… I think Jonathan's friend. Man, that was a long time ago… in a galaxy far, far away. YEAH, I just did that.

I decided to go to sleep after I had finished my room. I was a bit tired from mining, anyway.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got out of my bed and went up the trap door. "Hey," I said, "Cooking something?"

"Breakfast," she replied.

"Bacon, my guess?"

"Yep."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure, you might be here for a while, so I might as well give you some food."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome."

When she got finished cooking, we sat down at the table and started to eat. After that, she told me that she was going to go to a mountain about a click from here and asked if I wanted to join. "Sure," I replied, "But why?"

"To collect supplies," she replied to my reply (reply-ception!), "like cobble, iron, wood, saplings, animal skins, foods and the such."

"Okay." And with that she gave me a leather bag, an iron sword, and a stone axe (I already had a pickaxe). Inside the bag were some unlit torches and flint & steel. We then went to the mountain that she told me about and, along the way, we gathered apples, wood, and saplings from trees and meats, hides, pelts, skins, furs, and feathers from animals. Once we got to the mountain, we put our stuff near the entrance and went into a cave. About a few minutes in I heard something; it sounded like a moan. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed as a zombie started limping toward us, "So that's what the swords are for?"

"Yeah," Kelly told back, "Now help me kill it!" She charged and made a good slice at the zombie's arm. I then charged and stabbed it in the throat. With that, it died, but we saw two more coming; one looked as if it was running. Kelly made two quick slashes at the slower one's chest and then chopped at its head; the head rolled on the stone floor of the cave. I decided to thrash at the faster zombie's arms, but after I did that it tried to eat my friggin' face (without arms). So I then pushed it back and it charged at me, almost sprinting, but I let it charge into my sword; it died. "They're dead," Kelly Cpt. Obvious'd me, "Now let's go."

"Holy shit," I mumbled in a shocked voice, "What the shit was that?!"

"Zombies; monsters in the dark and night. I told you the night isn't safe, but you should know that the dark isn't safe, either. Let's keep moving, and place some torches along the way so we don't get lost or any zombies decide to spring out of nowhere again."

"Um… okay." We started going deeper into the cave and found some iron and lots of stone (duh). She said that we had to get the right pieces of stone for cobble or else the cave would collapse. Once our bags we nearly full we started tracking back and taking any torches we had placed.

When we were walking back home, it was nearing sundown. I could just about hear the bones of skeles, the moans of zombies, and some weird poof noise. We were nearly home when a giant spider saw us. A giant... SPIDER. I readied my sword when Kelly said, "Don't attack. It can be friendly if you be nice to it."

"I call bull shit," I muttered, "It's a giant SPIDER!" My worst fears are spiders… and clowns.

"But I know a secret that no one else knows." She went over to it and gave it some type of herb. With that, it looked like it was trying to speak, and it was? Yeah, it was; I never thought a spider could do that. Actually, now that I think of it, I don't think it's actually POSSIBLE. Well, it went away and we got into the hut, down the ladder, then went into our rooms and went to sleep. That day I had made a new friend and lots of enemies.

* * *

A click is one kilometer. A skele is basically an undead skeleton.

I just thought it would be easier to type 'click' and 'skele'...

-Jas


	3. Chapter 3: Joorlein

I woke up from the sound of voices. I ignored it until I remembered that Kelly and I, as far as I knew, were the only people on this damned world. I got up and went up the ladder. I didn't see anyone, but I heard Kelly and someone else outside. I opened the door and saw a guy in brown robes. Kelly stabbed the man in his chest and he fell to the ground. "Um," I confusingly muttered, shocked, "Why... why the... fuck did you kill that man?! He could've helped us!"

"He was a villager," Kelly told me, "His people say they want me back in their 'friendly' village."

"But why did you kill him?"

"He was lying; they would've killed me when they had their chance."

"Why would they've killed you?"

"Because I'm an outcast... except they call me a 'witch'."

"Why are you an outcast? Er... 'witch'?"

"I killed a guy who asked too many questions." I had felt a little intimidated by that... until she said, "Just kidding, but it's really annoying when you keep asking questions. Anyways, I helped a few monsters kill this dick-of-a-guy by using some alchemy; that's why I'm a 'witch'."

"Wow, so you aided in a murder?"

"Yeah, but for a good cause. I helped the good guys, not the feral monsters in the night. Although, I'd rather be jailed for that, like back home."

"'Back home'?"

"Earth. I guess that's your home, too, right?"

"Yeah. But I still don't get why you said they would've killed you. Wouldn't they be a bit afraid?"

"Well, yeah, but if I don't die in the wild, they'd get some mercenaries to kill me in the village."

"Wow… hey, uh… I've got an irrelevant question... what's the name of this planet?" She shuddered at that; not sure why.

"It's called Drogdofaas. It's named after the deity god that the empire worships; it translates to 'Lord of Fear'."

"Empire?"

"The Empire of Joorlein, or 'Mortal World'. It has settlements all over Drogdofaas."

"So, there's a whole empire full of cultists?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm a bit tired of talking, and this body'll start smelling."

"Okay, I guess I'm tired, too. I'll go inside."

"Before that, can you help me with the body?"

"Sure." We pulled the body of the man into a river and then went inside. Somehow... I was okay with her killing this man. She just... makes you WANT to like her. Weird, right? I mean, for someone to be okay with death? Well, at that moment, I was just wondering about the Empire of Joorlein.

* * *

Does Alex swear too much? I'm going for the 'confused and swearing' kind of guy for him... not sure what he'll turn out to be.

Kelly, on the other hand, is meant to be the 'bad-ass, soft personality, and calm-'n-cool' kind of girl.

Now, Jonathan will be a creepy guy... eventually. Also, he is NOT based on me. I just couldn't think of anymore names... ugh... this'll be hard.

Well, at least I've got the Dovah language. I used it for 'Joorlein' and 'Drogdofaas'.

-Jas


	4. Chapter 4: Bad-Ass

Once we were done eating some steak for supper, we went on a hike to the village. I wanted to know what it was like, so she said she could show me, but we couldn't get close to it. So, once we got there, I saw the village; it wasn't very impressive. It was fairly small with about three small houses, a big house (which looked like it was the home of a mayor or something), a tavern, a smithy, a well, and a watchtower. The tower wasn't really a tower; it was only as tall as one of the small houses, but it had a ladder to get on the roof and watch the village.

I saw a cave with an iron door on it and asked Kelly what it was. She said it was a prison where criminals and 'witches' would stay until they were executed. I thought out loud that it is horrible, horrible capital punishment. She agreed knowing that it was what it was.

We started tracking back home after watching the village for a few minutes. On the way home we saw a little boy, about 10 years old, in blue robes. He looked scared. "Hi," I told the boy, "What's wrong?"

"The village threw me out," the boy replied.

"So, you're an outcast?"

"Yes."

"Well," Kelly started, sounding very motherly, "We're outcasts, too." I'm not, but I might as well be.

"So, what's you're name?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Max," he replied, "Are you good people?"

"Yes," I replied to his reply (another... reply-ception!), "We're good people."

"Okay." Once he said that, a mercenary-looking guy came out of nowhere.

"Max," he said, "You dared to steal from the blacksmith, and now you dare to speak with them?"

"Hey," Kelly said, now sounding very protective, "Don't get near him."

"Well, I must, if I am to kill him."

"Uh," I mumbled, "Um... Kelly, you got a sword?"

"Yeah," she replied (aw... no reply-ception), as she tossed an iron sword over to me.

"Ah, so you two wish to die as well?" the man sneered, "Very well." Two other men came up from behind him and unsheathed their weapons. I was about to attack, when a sudden explosion occurred. After the smoke cleared, some guy arose from it.

He had a green baseball cap with a pixelated frowning face on it, sunglasses with silver rims, a tie-dye shirt with lime green and light blue dyes on it, light grey jogging pants with lime green stripes on the sides, and plain white tennis shoes; he had dark brown hair, but everything else was covered by his outfit. He was also kind of creepy. And again, I guess that I've got a good eye.

"Creeper," Kelly alerted.

"Creeper-golem," the 'creeper' slowly corrected, "You know some monsters have names. My name is Jonathan."

"Jonathan?" Kelly questioned, "Like the old-world Jonathan? Like the Archer Jonathan?"

"Yep. That's me; a guy who still uses the bow and arrow to hunt his prey."

"Hey," I added, "Remember me? I'm Alex."

"Well, hey there, Kelly; and hey to you, too, Alex. It's nice to see you again. Hey, yeah, I've no time to explain right now why I'm here, but I'll tell you later. As of now, there's group of mercenaries search-" We heard Max yell. We looked over to where he was. Max was dead. He had three arrows in his back. Mercs were standing over his dead body.

"Searching for us," Kelly finished for Jonathan, "The boy is dead... now, we'll kill the mercenaries" With that, two mercs shot arrows at Kelly. She hit one quickly and the other one flew past her and nearly hit me. Kelly's obviously a bad-ass. Damn, those villagers were screwed before they even knew it.

Kelly charged and chopped a bowman's arm off and then slit his throat. Then, Jonathan charged in and made another explosion, killing two swordsmen. I decided I wanted some of the fight so I jumped up and in mid-air I stabbed a bowman's throat. Yeah, aren't I bad-ass? Then I quickly punched a swordsman's face and stabbed him in-between his eyes (still bad-ass). Kelly had already killed 3 more mercs (still bad-ass). Jonathan throat-punched the last guy three times then he fell to the ground (a bit of a bad-ass). These mercs weren't much of a fight.

"I guess there aren't any more mercs," I said, "What do we do now?"

"Kill," Kelly replied to me, "Kill people in the village. I'm pissed at them as of now. We kill, then release the prisoners."

"Wait," Jonathan started, "Do you mean you want all them dead; even the innocents?"

"No one's innocent. Not them, not you, not me."

"Look," I told Kelly, "I know you're pissed off at them for making you an outcast, but have they all done wrong?"

"Well, I actually kind of agree with Kelly," Jonathan told me.

"Am I the only sane person here?"

"Yes," Kelly replied.

"… Well, I might release the prisoners, but I'm not going to kill anyone." I guess I'm not so bad-ass? Anyways, we started towards the village, weapons in hand. And, of course, we looked bad-ass.

* * *

Bad-ass.

-Jas


	5. Chapter 5: Dead Villagers

The three of us ran down and Kelly immediately shot two arrows simultaneously, which instantly killed a villager. Jonathan ran quickly and blew up a house; he kept doing this. Kelly kept shooting arrows at villagers, and when she ran out of arrows she charged in with her axe. I ran towards the cave.

I yelled for Jonathan and he came over and blew up the iron door, thus, freeing the prisoners. Two prisoners quickly grabbed axes from dead lumberjacks and started killing people; either they were murderers, or they were just pissed off. One prisoner ran to the smithy and grabbed a bunch of gold coins, then ran; he must've been a thief. The last prisoner just ran away. Not sure what she did.

All the villagers were dead and the two prisoners that grabbed axes just walked away. Jonathan, Kelly and I gathered up in the center of the village.

"They're dead," Kelly told us, "Just what they all deserved." Although, I could disagree on that.

* * *

Kelly can hold a grudge... damn.

Yeah, I was reading a Stephen King book and it got to a part where everyone died. I felt like my FanFic needed some death.

-Jas


	6. Chapter 6: Shards

"What now," I asked, "Do we just leave?"

"Nah," answered Jonathan, "I have a Resistance against the monsters and villagers."

"Really?" Kelly asked, "You do?"

"Yep, we have a hideout about three clicks north of your house."

"Hey," I started, "What's the story behind the Empire and Resistance?"

"Well, the monsters, as you name us, tried to make an alliance with the humans. But instead of an alliance, we got a damned war. Then, we got another damned war, but this time, it's monsters against monsters; a civil war. Now we must fight against the evil monsters and the evil humans."

"Okay, so why don't Kelly and I join?"

"Well, that'd be great. You've just got to get transformed into a golem."

"What's a golem?" Kelly asked.

"A golem is a protector; its sworn duty is to protect their creators. Now, since I'm human, I had to proclaim an oath. My oath is to protect a creeper hybrid girl named Isilmaweil Cuthalion. I call her Isil for short, irrevelant to the topic. Anyways, I'm a creeper-golem because I protect Isil, a creeper hybrid. Now, if you're to protect a general population; say, a village; you're appointed armor and get titled as a leather, iron, chain, steel, silver, gold, etc. golem. Oh, yeah, and whatever you're protecting or wearing gives you different abilities. That's how I create explosions out of oxygen."

"Wow," Kelly and I replied.

"Yeah."

"I think I'll join," Kelly said, "Alex, will you?"

"Um," I muttered, "Sure. Only one question."

"Okay," confirmed Jonathan.

"Can we choose who or what we protect and what we wear?"

"No, the Council of Shards does that."

A moment passed as we were walking; then, Kelly questioned, "Why are they called the 'Council of Shards'?"

"Simple; it's 'cause they've been shattered into shards. They used to be addressed as the 'Council of Cuthalion', but many left to join the evil monsters. Now, 'Cuthalion' is the name in which we address an emperor, empress, prince, or princess. I've got the honor of protecting the current Empress of Drogdofaas, and that's Isil."

"Okay." And with that, we tracked home, but on the way I daydreamed; a girl with white hair and green attire told me something about… the Million Shards.

* * *

I'm probably going to make a prequel of this story once I'm done with it, and it'll be named "Isilmaweil Cuthalion".

I had to make something named that in this story, so I chose the Empress of Drogdofaas.

Also, Isilmaweil will be introduced soon enough.

-Jas


	7. Chapter 7: Knock, Knock

I saw the girl speaking of a story about the Council of the Million Shards. She spoke about how there was some kind of volcanic glass she had to take care of. Sadly, when she was little, she dropped the glass from her palm when she saw her father and mother die right in front of her eyes. She told of how a mercenary known as 'Thew' killed her parents and took the glass. He threw the glass off of a ledge... and it broke into millions of shards. Apparently, this piece of glass was connected to the Council and to any current Cuthalion.

...

"Alex," Kelly said, "What're you doing? You're just staring off into space."

"Huh," I mumbled, "Wait, what?" I _was_ just staring off into space. I looked around, and we were at the hut.

"C'mon," Jonathan told us, "Only three clicks north."

"Got it," Kelly replied.

"Get anything you need from your home, and then meet me right here, okay?"

"Okay," I answered. Kelly and I got inside and went down the ladder. Kelly dropped her stone axe and took a bow out of her chest and got some arrows hanging on the wall.

I went into my room and dropped my stone sword. I then grabbed my iron sword that I had forged earlier. I sheathed it on my side. I took some leather and chainmail armor I got from dead villagers and started to put it on. My helm was a chainmail hood with leather randomly patched throughout the inside; my body armor was chainmail on the outside and leather on the inside; the greaves and boots were made of leather. After putting all that on, I grabbed my bag sitting at the end of my bed and put some apples and torches in it, just in case.

Kelly was already going up the ladder when I finished gathering my stuff. She had her bow on her back as well as her arrows and she had her bag and a dagger on her side. I climbed the ladder once she was up then we approached the door. When Kelly was about to open the door, we heard someone knock on the door. We hadn't been expecting that.

Kelly prepared herself and unsheathed her dagger. She cautiously went for the handle. When she opened it Jonathan was standing in the doorway. I briefly noticed he had someone else with him. He then (kind of sarcastically) said, "Knock, knock?"

* * *

Guess who the briefly-noticed person is... guess... guess.

-Jas


	8. Chapter 8: The Present

"Hey," Jonathan started, "I want you to meet someone. Although she said she brings bad news… anyways, this is Isil."

"Hi," she simply introduced, "I'm Isil."

"Hello," Kelly replied, "I'm Kelly." The two shook hands.

"Hey," I stepped in, "I'm Alex." I got a look at her. She looked a little below my age; she had a… _"a green hoodie"_… I remembered that from my daydream. I didn't see her face or hair yet.

"Hi," she shyly started, "I'm Isil; a creeper-human." As she stepped forward I got a good look at her. She had blood-red eyes, but her smile took away the thought of it. She also had… white hair. She had the face of the girl in my daydream. Maybe… maybe it was more than a daydream… perhaps, a vision?

"Good to meet you, Isil." I wanted to ask her about the 'Million Shards', but I didn't want to be rude.

"Good to meet you too, Alex." She sounded innocent… and a bit high-pitched, but it seemed she was only about twelve years old.

"So," Jonathan started up, "Now that everyone knows everyone, what's the news you've brought, Isil?"

"The hideout north from here… is gone."

"Wait, how the hell did the enemy find us?!"

"They didn't."

"Then, what happened?"

"Carter became a madman and killed everyone."

"Huh… I knew he was crazy. Okay, people, new plan. We're going to stay here for a night or two, okay?"

"Okay," we all replied in confirmation.

"Now, Alex, you and I will guard the hut during nighttime so that the ladies can get rest, okay?"

"Got it," I confirmed.

"Good. Now, we may be here for quite a while… so we'll take shifts. Once this night is the next, Kelly and I will guard; then, Kelly and Alex; and back to Alex and me. That's the shifts."

I was sure someone was about to ask 'What about Isil?', but I kept silent. Now, before someone started, Isil answered the unspoken question.

"I lost my crystal to a fall," she told, "Without it, I'm powerless. My strength is lesser and my abilities are weakened. I can barely make a squirrel die with my explosions."

"So how do you get it back," I questioned.

"Make a new crystal from the heart of a corrupt human and the sulfur of a creeper," Jonathan started up, "We find a citizen of the Human Alliance and take their heart; then, we find some sulfur from a hostile creeper; next, we need an alchemist to finish the job." It sounded quite necessary. Maybe Kelly did some good by killing all those villagers?

We went inside as night approached. Kelly and Isil went to go to bed. Isil slept in Kelly's bed and Kelly slept on a bedroll that she fastened up some time ago. As I stood guard in the hut, I started wondering about Isil.

...

Well, now that it's morning, I think I'll get some rest. All night nothing happened… the forest was still. Oh, yeah, you're still here. Well, now you know my story so far. Right now, I don't know what else to tell you, except that I'm going to rest.

* * *

I'm going to start writing the story in present-tense. Just thought it interesting.

-Jas


	9. Chapter 9: New PoV

Hello! It's me, Kelly. I'll be taking over the story now, so listen.

* * *

I just woke up and started making breakfast; it's bacon, horse haunch, and some eggs. Isil is still sleeping, so I'll just get Alex and Jonathan once breakfast is done.

"Hey, it's sunrise," Alex informs.

"I know," I reply, "I just got up and decided to make some breakfast."

"What's it going to be?"

"Bacon, horse haunch, and eggs. How do you like your eggs?"

"I don't care."

"Okay."

"I smell food cooking," says Jonathan, walking inside, "What is it?!"

"Bacon, horse haunch, and eggs… what's with the yelling?"

"I haven't had a decent meal in months!"

"Well, it's almost ready to eat."

"Ugh, Jonathan, shut up," yawns Isil, dragging herself out of my room.

"Why," Jonathan protests, "You should be up anyways; don't creepers only have to sleep for two hours?"

"Yeah, but I'm also half human."

"Oh, yeah… right."

"Well," I begin, "Food's ready; it's bacon, horse haunch, and scrambled eggs."

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse," says Jonathan, taking a horse haunch.

"That was stupid," says Isil (and basically speaking for all of us).

"Whatever."

We all grab food, sit down, and start eating. I got some scrambled eggs and three strips of bacon. Isil is eating bacon and a small horse haunch; Alex is eating some bacon and scrambled eggs; Jonathan is eating his horse haunch.

Some time has passed and we're all done eating. I decide to go berry hunting and Isil says she'll go, too, so I get an extra bag for her. When we're ready to leave, I tell Jonathan that Isil and I'll be back around midday.

"Just be back soon," he says, "I'll need something sweet for my appetite."

"Okay," I confirm. (Just a thought, but… was he talking about the berries… or… something else?)

At that, Isil and I go outside and start in a random direction. After we're a fair ways away from the bunker, Isil starts asking me a few questions.

"So," she starts, "How's Earth?"

"Good, I guess," I answered, "Well, at least since I left."

"Good… so, you know Jonathan?"

"I used to live in his neighborhood. We were good friends."

"And what about Alex?"

"I don't know; probably just a peer." After some silence and berry-picking, Isil starts crying. "Why are you crying, Isil?"

"Uh," she mumbles, wiping away her tears, "It's just… I miss my home on Earth; I haven't been there for three years."

"Well, I'm homesick too, if that'll make you feel any better."

"Uh… come on, I think it's time to head back."

"Yeah, I think it is." And so, we start walking back. As we're walking, I can still hear her whimper a little. "Are you okay?"

"No," she murmurs, "I miss everything back home."

"Do you need some time to rest?"

"No, I shouldn't… it's going to get dark. Let's just keep heading back."

"Okay… what is it that you miss?" She looks at me as if I should know why. And I do; family, friends, the comfort of a proper roof over your head, etc. I start to apologize, "Oh, sorry."

"No need to be," she quickly replies.

We get back at the hut and go inside; I can't help but feel sorry for her. She's still a child, and this must be hard on her.

I give the bag of berries to Jonathan and he washes the berries in a bucket, then buries himself in the berries... buries, berries, in the buried berries.

...

Um... I then go down to the bunker. As I walk into my room, I see Isil sitting down on the floor, her head dug in her knees. I decide to try and comfort her, so I sit beside her and pat her back softly. She eventually gets up and walks with me to my room.

"I think you need some rest," I tell her.

"I don't think I do," she protests.

"Isil, at least take some time to relax."

"No."

"Why not," I hear my voice go a little stern, and she backs away a little, "Look, I just think it would be best," I say in a more calm voice.

"Okay, but I want you here, too."

And so we sit down on the stone floor and chat a little. We then decide to see if Jonathan ate all the berries.

* * *

Buries, berries, in the buried berries...

Yep.

-Jas


	10. Chapter 10: Jonathan

…

Hi…

I'm Jonathan…

A mercenary... a killer…

Well…

I'm the narrator now…

First… I want to tell you how… I got here in the first place…

It'll probably take up a few… chapters…

Anyways… back… to the story.

* * *

It all started after Alex… "killed himself"… I was running so I wouldn't get caught. After I got to the city… I used the portal that the "Steve" guy gave me so I could report my success. I set up the portal and went inside. After that… I blew it up with the TNT Steve gave me. I was looking around until I saw that girl again… Isilmaweil Cuthalion. She was the priority of that mission Galdord gave me. Well… until I refused to carry it out when I found out she was a child. I killed Galdord after that…

I decided to carry on. I made sure to not be noticed, but it was kind of hard because I spawned in a forest with leaves on the ground… I still made it to the edge of the forest without anyone finding me. Once I found that one beacon thing… I made my way through the city and into the sewers.

"Poor place to… live in," I said to myself as I traveled through the large pipes, "I hope… I get to the right… place." Just as I said that… I found it… an iron gate with the symbol 'LJL' indicating that this was the base of operations. "Hey…"

"What?" said the gatekeeper, "You need something?"

"I'm Steve's mercenary."

"Oh, okay then. Jon, right? Just come through this way and go to room three-one-three." He said… opening the gate.

"Got it." I then walked to the room and knocked.

"Eh," Steve mumbled, "What ya need?"

"I'm the mercenary you hired… Steve."

"Take a seat and tell me whatchya got, fellow."

I told him how I pushed Alex off and into the portal. I made sure no one followed me into the alley in the city. Soon Alex will meet Kelly… villagers… and me and he'll only know our point-of-view in this war… hopefully. It's too bad Kelly doesn't know about the plan… because she'd navigate this easily so that Alex wouldn't have any questions. She's good at that.

"Well, then," Steve told me, "He should be a golem in no time, right?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. I couldn't help but think that this is bad in a way… but I wouldn't do anything since I have my… doctrine.

"Who knows," he… snickered… "Maybe you'll become one of them golems, too. Hah, think about that, will ya?"

"I think that being… paid for my job is better than… volunteering." Although… I'd be able to get closer to Isilmaweil… but I really do need this gold.

"Well, off with ya," Steve commanded.

"I'll see you if you've got any more… contracts."

"Yeah, now go."

After I got back to my bunker… which was a few clicks south of the city… I fell onto my bed. _Ugh…_ I thought, _This is so… tiring… I'll have to check and make sure Alex is… alright tomorrow. Off to sleep until then._ I was planning to keep Alex safe… just in case… who knows… maybe he'll make a good mercenary. Eh, Mr. Steve…

After I woke up… I went to the city for some food. I saw a stand that was selling fruit and vegetables. I snuck behind it and took some apples and tomatoes.

"Hey," a guard yelled, "What you think you're doing?" As I started to run… he and two other guards ran after me. After a while… I got back to an abandoned hut that I used as a landmark.

"That was… easy," I told myself, "Hah… these guards get slower each passing day."

"Are you the mercenary I've heard about," someone murmured.

"Hm," I breathed as I looked around, "Yeah… I might be." I saw Isilmaweil standing there, a few meters from me.

"I'll need your services," she said…

then…

she fell to the ground…

* * *

This Jonathan doesn't ask any questions. And he has a slow mind when it comes to speech... but quick when it comes to battle.

...

Awesome.

-Jas


	11. Chapter 11: Isilmaweil Cuthalion

"Wha… Wait… what's wrong." I ran to her and saw some blood on her clothing. "Oh God… what do I do?" I wasn't much for medical purposes.

I heard some grumbling off in the distance. As three figures came out into the clearing… I got an idea of why she needed me… these guys were brutes. Without any questioning… one charged at me. I let him run by and then I stabbed him on his left side. The others were smarter than to charge and they slowly walked into range. One quickly slashed at my arm… but I countered even quicker.

Two dead… one to kill… this one was more brutish than the others. His sword had fresh blood on it… so I thought him to be the one that injured Isilmaweil. He threw a big swing at my stomach and after failing… he slashed at my head. I got a small cut on my cheek… but nothing serious. I thrashed at his stomach and… because of his size... he didn't dodge in time. I dislocated his knee with my foot and chopped at his head.

After a few moments… I remembered that Isilmaweil was still on the ground. I went over to her and found that her wound wasn't bleeding anymore. _Thank God I don't have to… deal with that, _I thought. I carried her over to my bunker and set her on a spare cot. I didn't know what to do… so I just got some water in a cup and set it on an end table near the cot. After a few moments… she regained her consciousness and sat up.

"That water is yours," I said, "If you… need it."

"Thank you," she replied, "And… are the pursuers dead?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I expect that I'll have to pay you."

"No need. I already got a… good amount of pay from the corpses… about… fifty to be precise."

"Oh, okay then."

"Say… where's your bodyguards." After I said that… I expected no reply… but after some silence had passed… she spoke.

"Gone. Killed by the pursuers."

"Ah… okay… well… I'll let you rest." And so I did.

* * *

Her parents killed by one of the Addi M'Khal humans… and taken to… "safety" by golems. After two years... the Pursuers found her.

Sent me…

I refused…

Sent the brutes…

I killed them…

End of story…

For now.

* * *

After I had finished this chapter, I just said, "Hell yeah..." ... don't know why.

...

By the way, I typed this chapter and the last normally, but then replaced every "," and ";" with "..." and every "?" "!" and "?!" with "." just to make an early character of Jonathan. (With commas for speech and thought, I didn't do anything.)

He's (at first) supposed to be like this, but something'll happen to make him like himself in the chapters before these two. Also, he still thinks slow, even in the previous chapters. Just sayin'.

...

Hell yeah.

-Jas

(P.S. I made a little new series that connects to this, "The Million Shards". It's called "The Million Shards: Mini Series". Why not have it a go?)


	12. Chapter 12: Dialogue

"Quite a... story you've there," I said while cleaning the blood off of my sword.

"Yeah," Isilmaweil started, "I guess."

"You can know that the... Addi M'Khal humans are dead; killed by a golem resistance I worked with."

"Yes, I know. The skeleton golems, right?"

"They had white armor, so... yeah, I think."

"Well, mercenary, I haven't got your name yet."

"My name? Well... I'm known as J'Karuul to the Manai M'Khal humans, Jakka to the Guuri resistance, and... Jon to the Metal resistance. The one in the Hiriarch sewers. They call me Jonathan, too. Saying... it means "God's Gift"... or something like that."

"Then I'll call you Jonathan. Now, my name is-"

"Isilmaweil Cuthalion." I had had an immediate thought that I shouldn't have interrupted.

"Ah... that's right. You once had to kill me. Of course you know my name." And that's why I shouldn't have interrupted... damn it.

Silence... very, _very_ awkward silence.

"Uh," Isilmaweil started, breaking the silence, "You can call me Isil, for short."

"Sure," I replied, "Uh... so... you've any more green metal bodyguards searching for you?"

"Oh... nope. All of them died in a fire."

"Oh, I see." _I'm not slow at speech with her,_ I thought, _Strange... very strange._

"The Guuri resistance is what the golems have left. The Metal resistance was discovered and burned in the sewers."

"Say, why're you so important," I started, changing the subject, "I mean... you have at least two golems with you everywhere."

After some silence, she replied, "I don't know, actually. They never said."

"I see. Well, get some rest; you're injury is still... bad."

"Okay," she said, a bit cheerfully.

* * *

I kept watch outside the bunker while Isilmaweil rested. I could see a few chickens and pigs. _Maybe I could go... hunting sometime,_ I thought, _Always need some... meat in a diet. I wonder... can creepers eat meat? Then again, she's half human..._

It was nearing nighttime. I despised (and still despise) the night. It shows the evil side of 'monsters'. But these... _things_ are feral, not normal like the resistance 'monsters'. I also despise that word... _monsters._ It doesn't explain them at all; only the feral ones of the night.

Why do the humans have to be like they are?

Why can't they help the resistance in fighting the _real_ monsters?

* * *

I'm not very good at typing long chapters...

-Jas

P.S. Have you checked out my new 'story', "The Million Shards: Mini Series"? If you haven't, check out my profile and click on the story! Have fun!


End file.
